Bert's angels
by Catkin thief
Summary: This story came to me one night and it won't leave, so here we are. This is about Bert and Mary and their life after the film/book/play. It has absolutely no basis in reality, just so you know. Bert and Mary are happily married, but when they see a child in trouble they can't help but help them. It seems there is a new member of the Alfred family.
1. Beatrice

**AN: This is my first time writing Mary Poppins fanfiction, but this story simply wouldn't leave me alone. It may be a little OOC in some places and it's a bit unlikely, but I've tried to make the plot as believable as possible. I realise that this probably isn't all from my own head, but I've read so much Mary Poppins fanfiction it's hard to tell where the ideas are coming from. If I have copied any of your work, I am deeply sorry, please believe me when I say it was a complete accident. If it bothers you, please just PM me and I'll change it. Thankyou for reading :)**

**WARNING: Slight mention of child abuse, although it's not too bad. If that bothers you, please don't feel compelled to read it, feel free to skip that part.**

* * *

><p>Bert Alfred felt like the luckiest man on earth. He'd been married to Marry Poppins for almost three years now, and at the moment she was between jobs at nannying, so she'd come home. He walked through the streets of London at a leisurely pace with Mary on his arm and he couldn't stop the smile that was spread across his face.<p>

"Honestly Bert," Mary said. "I've been home for two days now, I would have thought your smile would have faded by now."

"An' why would I do that? 'Ere I am, the 'appiest man in the world, an' you're askin' me why I'm smilin'." Mary laughed.

"I doubt you're the quite the happiest man in the world."

"You're right," Bert said. "Now, if we was on a roof, with all th' other sweeps, then I would be th' 'apppiest man in the world." Mary shook her head, but Bert saw a small smile on her lips and she leant her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was approaching dusk when they saw a disturbing scene in their park. There was a father, and a little girl who couldn't have been more than seven standing there. The father was clearly cross and he grabbed the little girl round the arm and began to pull her home sharply. The girl cried out and slipped from his grasp and the father turned around, taking her arm roughly and he said something that made her cry. Bert took Mary's arm out of his and, without taking his eyes from the scene before him, said. "Mary, 'ow 'bouts you go an' see where th' Constable is."<p>

"Bert..."

"Don't worry, I only wants to 'ave a little chat with him." Mary looked at him worriedly.

"Be careful Bert."

"I'll be fine. You go an' find th' Constable." Mary walked off quickly, frequently looking back over her shoulder as Bert approached the father.

"'Ere now, what's all this 'bout?"

"It's none of your buisness, sweep," the father said angrily. Bert looked him up and down. The man was clearly quite poor, wearing tattered and ragged clothes and his breath stank of beer. Bert shrugged.

"I just heard th' little lass a-crying an' wondered if I could be of assistance."

"Well I'll thank you not to pry into my business."

"I only wanted to 'elp."

"Well your help isn't wanted here, sweep." The little girl wriggled out of her father's grasp and hid behind Bert.

"What's your name then, lass?" he asked.

"Beatrice," the little girl replied.

"You!" the father said. "Come here at once." Beatrice shook her head and hid further behind Bert. The father turned on Bert. "Give her back!"

"I 'aven't taken 'er guv, she's right 'ere." The man was clearly an angry drunk and he was in no mood to be reasonable.

"Give her back!"

"Now guv," Bert said. "If you'll just calm down..." As soon as he said it, a lot of things happened at once. Mary rounded the corner with the Constable at her side, Bert looked down to check that Beatrice was all right and the father swung his fist which connected with Bert's chin.

Instantly Mary was at Bert's side. "Bert!"

"I'm fine Mary." Bert felt his jaw. "Cor, that's gonna ache come tomorrow." The Constable had blown his whistle and several other policemen were aprehending the man and taking him off to the policeman. There was a small sniffle and someone tugged at Bert's trousers.

"What about me mister?" Bert looked down at the little girl then up at the Constable.

"Constable, what 'bout this little 'un?" The Constable looked up.

"Just tell her to run along home." There was another small sniffle.

"Please mister, there ain't nobody at home."

"Isn't anybody," Mary corrected. "And what do you mean, there's no one at home? What about your mother?"

"I ain't got a mother."

"Well," the Constable said, thinking hard. "I suppose she could do a lot worse than go home with you two for the night... if you don't mind that is?"

"Of course not," Mary replied.

"Don't mind at all," Bert said.

"Good, we can reunite her with her father tomorrow," the Constable said. He nodded to them and turned to follow his men to the police station.

Bert looked down at Beatrice. "Do you 'ear that, Bea? You're comin' 'ome with me an' Mary."

The girl gave a small smile. "Mister Bert," she said reaching for his hand. "And Miss Mary."

* * *

><p>The next morning found the three of them at the police station, and Mary already had an arm wrapped around Beatrice's shoulders in a protective gesture. "Mr and Mrs Alfred," the Police Inspector said. "If you would just step this way." He led them into his office and Mary left Beatrice sitting outside with a promise to come back. "I'm afraid we have a problem," the Inspector said when they were seated.<p>

"What kind of a problem?" Mary asked.

"It turns out that the man we arrested yesterday evening was also a thief and a crook, he's looking at about five years in jail. The problem is that we cannot find any living relatives for his daughter. If we can't find anyone to take care of her then she will have to go to a children's home."

"Not if I c'n 'elp it," Bert said instantly, thinking of the years he had spent in an orphanage after his parents died. Mary laid a hand on his arm.

"Is there nothing we can do, Inspector?" she asked. The Inspector looked at them thoughtfully.

"I suppose you could adopt the child, if no one else comes forward to claim her. It would be permanent as well, her father is not suited to care for a child, so she wouldn't be returned to him when he came out of prison." He looked from one to the other. "I'll leave you to think about it for a moment," he said, standing and walking over to his secretary's desk.

"What do you think Bert?" Mary asked.

"You know what I think. I'm not lettin' 'er nor anyone go to an orph'nage, not if I c'n 'elp it. What 'bout you?"

"I don't see why not," Mary said. "But what would we do when I'm away on nannying?"

"I c'n look after 'er. Or Uncle Albert could when I'm a sweep. If I 'ad to I could take 'er with me. It ain't a problem, Mary."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Very well, Inspector?" He turned. "We will take care of the child." He smiled.

"Excellent, if you could just fill out this form for me..."

Beatrice looked up when Mary and Bert came out of the office. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"You'll be coming home with us," Mary said.

"We're gonna be you're new parents, Bea," Bert said, smiling. "Ain't that fine?" A smile crossed the girl's face and she jumped up before hugging her new parents.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit fluffy, I know. The next chapter should be up very soon, but with my track record, I'm not promising anything.<strong>

**If you would like to leave a review, that would be lovely.**

**Catkin Thief**


	2. Lessons in laughter

**AN: I am on a roll at the moment. Two chapters in as many days. Shame I didn't manage to update one of my other stories but oh well, C'est la vie.**

**I can't speak french, but i think that means oh well, that's life.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bert was on the landing, going to get a glass of water, when he heard a quiet sniffle. "Bea," he said softly. "Is that you?"<p>

"Yeah," said a small voice. She shuffled into the light and Bert saw the little figure in a large white nightie with her blonde hair in two plaits.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crouching down, glass of water forgotten.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered. "I dreamt that I woke up and you and Miss Mary weren't here and I couldn't find you and they said I had to go and live with my old Papa again."

"We're right 'ere, Bea. We'll always be right 'ere," Bert said, drawing her into a hug.

"I know," she muttered into his shoulder. "But in my dream I was so scared."

"Tell you what," Bert said. "Jus' this once, you c'n sleep with me an' Mary in our bed, 'ow's that sound?" Beatrice smiled hesitantly at him, although the smile came more easily to her face now.

"That sounds great," she whispered. Quietly, Bert walked back into his room, holding Beatrice by the hand and he lifted her up onto the bed before climbing back in himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bert woke up to the feeling of a strange weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Beatrice's little head resting on his chest and he had one of his arm around her and the other hand resting protectively on her back. One of her little hands was resting next to her head on his chest and the other was curled up beneath her. He then looked up and saw Mary looking at him amused. "Bert Alfred," she said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "What am I going to do with you?"<p>

"She 'ad a nightmare," he protested. "She was afraid we was gonna vanish in a puff o' smoke an' I di'n't want 'er to sit in the hall all night afraid."

"You were born to be a father, Bert," Mary said softly, and a look of sadness passed across her face.

"'Ey now," Bert said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "We've been through this. It ain't any more your fault we cain't 'ave kids than it's me own fault. 'Sides, we've got Bea now, 'aven't we?"

"I suppose we have," Mary said smiling. There was a soft sighing sound and then Beatrice opened her eyes.

"Papa?" she murmured.

"I'm 'ere," Bert said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm. Mama?" She twisted in Bert's arms and held out her arms to Mary who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm here as well Beatrice," Mary said, lifting Beatrice into her own arms. "Come on, let's get you dressed. As Bert sat up and began to wake up, he mused on the things that distinguish a father from someone who simply shares your blood.

* * *

><p>"Come along now, Beatrice," Mary said. "Spit spot."<p>

"Coming," Beatrice said. "Where are we going now?"

"To Mrs Cory's shop. Your father has a weakness for gingerbread, and we can have tea in the little tea shop by the park. Then we need to go to the market to get some fish and then we're off to the dress shop, you simply cannot keep wearing the same two or three dresses all the time." Beatrice ran to catch up with Mary, who had gotten quite a ways ahead.

"When we go to Mrs Cory's shop can I get some sweets?"

"If you're very good we may buy some cakes. Come along now..."

"I know, I know," Beatrice said glumly. "Spit spot." On their way from Mrs Cory's shop to the tea shop, they ran into Bert. He looked worried, which was unlike Bert.

"It's Uncle Albert, Mary," he said.

"Oh, not again."

"'fraid so. Should I take Bea shoppin' while you see 'im?" Mary hesitated for a moment, while Beatrice wondered who Uncle Albert was.

"No, we had better both go. You know what he can be like."

They reached Uncle Albert's house not long after that, with Mary hurrying along ahead while Bert walked slightly slower with Beatrice. "Papa," she said, as she skipped along holding his hand. "Who's Uncle Albert?"

"Uncle Albert is your mother's uncle."

"Is there something wrong with him?" She stopped skipping and looked up at him curiously.

"In a way," Bert said cautiously. Beatrice seemed to accept this as an answer as she started skipping again.

When they entered the living room, Beatrice was amazed to see an older man floating about on the ceiling. "Oh dear Uncle Albert," Mary said. "You promised that you wouldn't do this again. I was trying to run some errands."

"I'm sorry my dear," Uncle Albert said, laughing. "But I can't seem to stop. I love to laugh..."

"Oh not again," Mary sighed.

"_I love to laugh,_" Uncle Albert sang. "_Loud and long and clear._ _I love to laugh (hahahaha). It's getting worse every year."_ Mary heard a chuckle behind her and she turned to glare at Bert, who tried to look appropriately solemn, which was difficult with laughter still bubbling inside him.

"_The more I laugh,"_ Uncle Albert sang. _"The more I'm filled with glee. The more I laugh (hahahaha),. The more I'm a merrier me." _This time Bert couldn't help laughing. Beatrice gasped, and Mary rolled her eyes, when he floated up to join Uncle Albert.

"_We love to laugh,_" they sang. "_Loud and long and clear. We love to laugh (hahahaha). So everybody can hear._" When Mary looked down to see if Beatrice was laughing as well, she saw that the girl was grinning widely, wearing the biggest smile Mary had seen on her face since the day she met her.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _Mary thought. _She could do with some lessons in how to laugh._

"_The more we laugh,"_ Bert and Uncle Albert sang. _"The more we're filled with glee. The more we laugh (hahahaha). The more we're a merrier we." _Mary was about to admonish them for acting like children when she heard a small giggle beside her and she looked to see Beatrice holding one hand in front of her mouth and giggling. She met Bert's gaze with her own and Bert and Uncle Albert began to sing again. _"The more we laugh (hahahaha). The more we're filled with glee. The more we laugh (hahahaha). The more we're a merrier we." _Beatrice's giggle turned into a full throated laugh and she floated up to join Uncle Albert and Bert.

"And who are you?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Beatrice," she said, still giggling.

"It's so nice to meet you," Uncle Albert said, shaking her hand, which made Bert howl with laughter at the memories, and even brought a smile to Mary's lips.

A few minutes later, Mary pulled out a pocket watch and sighed. "It time for tea Uncle Albert. You know how I hate having my schedule interrupted."

"I know, my dear. I have a perfect tea laid out, all ready for us." It was on a table on the floor, just like it had been all those years ago with Jane and Michael. Mary sighed.

"I do hope you're not going to make a habit of this, Uncle Albert," she said, as the tea table slowly floated up to join them on the ceiling.

"Will you be joining us, my dear?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Well I can't very well stand around down here, can I?" Mary asked.

They had their tea sat in mid-air, like Mary did most times she took children to see Uncle Albert, and the other three laughed at all of Uncle Albert's jokes, Mary watching in joy every time Beatrice laughed. The old one about a man with a wooden leg named Smith even made Mary laugh, although she did hide it rather well. When they'd all drunk their tea though, Mary sighed. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go, Uncle Albert."

"Oh dear," Uncle Albert said, sinking back to floor level. "That's so sad." He sat on the floor and looked at them despondently as they left. "Must you leave?"

"We'll come back and visit soon," Beatrice promised, giving the old man a hug. "Promise."

* * *

><p>That night, Mary had trouble getting Beatrice to go to sleep. She was sat up in bed, laughing about the visit to Uncle Albert. Normally, when she was with her charges, Mary pretended that their magical outings had simply never happened, but she didn't need to be so circumspect here at home. "Oh I can't sleep, Mama," Beatrice said earnestly. "I'm simply too excited." May smiled, feeling the warm feeling she got every time the little girl called her Mama.<p>

"Well then," she said, sitting on the edge of Beatrice's bed. "_Stay awake, don't close your eyes._

_Stay awake, don't fall asleep,_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep,_

_You're not sleepy as you seem,_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream._

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream." _A soft whuffly noise told her that her favourite lullaby had done it's trick again and she carefully made Beatrice more comfortable and tucked her in before creeping out of the room. _All in all,_ she thought to herself. _That was a fine day's work._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully i managed to get the lyrocs right, it's been a while since I've watched the film. <strong>

**Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Catkin Thief**


	3. Fly away back to me

**AN: This chapter is far from perfect. I tried to include more on the family Mary was working with but it just wouldn't work. As a result, it's taken me about three weeks to post this blasted thing, and it's possibly one of the shortest chapters i have ever posted. It's mostly a filler chapter and I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully that one will be up soon, but don't count on it.**

**Thank you to BrittanyLS, Marilyn and ClassicAll for reviewing. Thanks you guys, reviews make me feel like I'm not so mad after all. And if i am mad, at least I'm in happy company :)**

* * *

><p>"But I don't want you to go!" Beatrice cried, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"I'll only be gone for a little while," Mary promised. "Just until the wind changes." Beatrice sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know Beatrice, but I will come back, and I'll still be in London, so I can visit you on my day off." Mary looked at Bert for help, but he only shrugged. It had been almost a year since they'd found Beatrice, which was the longest Mary had ever had between assignments, but unfortunately the little eight year old had grown very attached to Mary and Bert in that time.

"Tell y' wot," Bert said. "We'll visit Uncle Albert while Mary's gone an' I'll int-ro-duce you to some o' me mates 'oo are sweeps an' when Mary 'as 'er day off we'll all go on a jolly 'oliday... 'ow 'bout that, 'ey?" Beatrice sniffed again.

"Okay," she said softly. Mary smiled and gave the girl one last hug before stepping back and opening her umbrella. Bert wrapped and arm around Beatrice and they waved as Mary flew away on the wind.

* * *

><p>Mary was escorted into the parlour by one of the house maids and she was met by the mother of the family, Natalya Larkin. From what she already knew about the family, she knew that Natalya's husband had divorced her, leaving her with several children to look after and that she was struggling to look after them and get enough money for the family, as it was hard for a woman to find a job, although she had managed to find one as a nurse at the local clinic. Mary surveyed the woman briefly; she was of about medium height with short black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked tired. Mary pulled out the advertisement and looked at it. "You are Natalya Larkin, are you not?"<p>

"Yes I am, Miss..?"

"I'm _Mrs_ Alfred, Mary Alfred."

"Well, Mrs Alfred, I'm afraid your wage won't be very much..."

"The amount stated in the advertisement will be enough," Mary assured her. "But I will require every second Tuesday off."

"Of course," Natalya agreed.

"But if that is all we need to discuss, I would like to see the children now."

"I think that's everything," Natalya agreed. As Mary turned towards the stairs, she felt the older woman's hand on her arm. "Take every second Wednesday as well," she said softly to a surprised Mary. "You deserve to spend the time with your family."

Mary struggled with this new family. Not because they were particularly naughty or troublesome, but simply because she missed her own family. It felt strange to be climbing into an empty bed when it was time to sleep, and in the morning she always woke up expecting to see Beatrice's head poke round the door to look into their room. Even after two years Beatrice could still barely believe her miracle of a family, and most mornings when she woke up she liked to check that they were still there, and that they hadn't miraculously disappeared during the night. The hardest thing though, Mary decided, was going on outings to the park and seeing Bert doing his screeving or playing his music, normally with Beatrice hanging round somewhere in the background and having to pretend that she didn't know him. While her charges knew that she was married, it would have been _most _improper to talk with Bert while she was looking after them, and as a consequence Mary missed them dreadfully. She was only glad that her placement this time was in London, and not in somewhere like Russia or Australia, where she would have no chance of seeing Bert and Beatrice.

As far as Mary was concerned, her Day Off couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I am aware that my attempts at Bert's accent are far from perfect, it all sounded so much better in my head, but I am trying. <strong>

**Here's to hoping that the next chapter comes out soon.**

**Catkin Thief**


End file.
